Talk:Hugging Elite
Rank How do you know it's an Ultra? The armor is blue! I'd say it's a de-cloaked Stealth Elite.Takasmarakas 05:26, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Yea... it seems more like a stealth elite to me too.--Fragg3d 02:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, changed. -ED 04:46, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::The description box still says "Monor Domo" though, so i've corrected it. --Ravenshaw123 01:45, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Canon Obvious minor...anyway...how do we know this isnt canon?--User:JohnSpartan117 23:11, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Johnson lives. -- Manticore Talk | 02:23, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I've often wondered, what if its' not the real Johnson? My friend thought that he saw Johnson's body behind Gravemind during the cutscene! Can someone says true or false? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:51, 20 July 2007 (UTC) I've never heard such a thing unfortunately... it's an interesting theory though, someone should get a picure or something to check it out.--Ravenshaw123 16:10, 21 July 2007 (UTC) hahahaha, Bungie alredy said, Sgt. Johnson is like kenny, no matter how many times he dies, he just comes back. Duh. that's how he gets off halo, despite being vaporized and blown into space, he just gets on-board the Chief's ship and goes home. Survival here if the end non canon and johnson survives then dose that mean tht the hugging elite survived? User:Kami-Sama :I guess. The Elite's only defining characteristic was that he agreed to hug Johnson, though. As Johnson himself was acting out of character, the Elite might as well not exist. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:54, 14 September 2007 (UTC) How about this? Jonson already has natural resilience from the mixed blessing flood dna fragments, and theres a strongly shielded elite in front of him. Couldn't he have been knocked into a ship by the initial blast while the elites disintegrated? And Johnson gets out on the shockwave! =P 20:01, 14 September 2007 (UTC) {C}EDIT: Just a thought, don't hate me please! Wow, no.--'UNSCoH General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 20:16, 14 September 2007 (UTC) how johnson survived halo OK LOOK THIS IS THE MOST POSSIBLE WAY JOHNSON SURVIVES WHEN JOHNSON HUGS THE ELITE THE ELITES ARMOR IS LIGHT BLUISH AND AFTER THAT EVERYTHING EXPLODES BUT IF YOU PAY ATTENTION TO HALO 2 REMEBER THE ELITE THAT AIDS THE ARBITER?THE LEADER WHO ACCOMPANIES YOU WITH A SQUADRANT OF ELITES WHEN YOU FIRST ENCOUNTER THE FLOOD AS YOU TRY TO CAPTURE THE HERETIC LEADER?HIS ARMOR IS QUITE THE SAME AS THE ELITE WHO HUGGED JOHNSON AND DOESNT HE SAY TO THE ARBITER "THAT STENCH I HAVE SMELLED IT BEFORE"IF HE HAS SMELLED THE FLOOD BEFORE HE MUST HAVE BEEN ON ANOTHER HALO AND HALO 2 THEY BARLEY FIND THE OTHER HALO AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE FIRST THEN HE MUST HAVE BEEN ON THE FIRST HALO BUT NO ONE SURVIVED IT BESIDES JOHNSON AND YET HE IS FAMILIAR WITH WHAT THE FLOOD SMELLS LIKE SO THAT HAS TO BE THE SAME ELITE SO THAT MEANS JOHNSON AND THE ELITE WHERE TELEPORTED BEFORE THEY WERE DISINTEGRATED BY THE EXPLOSION THERES NO OTHER REASON THAT MAKES MORE SENSE :The Elite who helped the Arbiter is Rtas 'Vadum. He fought the Flood on a ship in the same fleet that was at the first Halo, and set it on a course for a star before escaping. What remained of the fleet likely left the area as soon as the explosion was detected; otherwise, how would the Arbiter have "learned of the Demon's intent"? This scene with the Hugging Elite is not canon, just a joke for those who beat Legendary. Johnson's Halo escape is detailed in First Strike, as is 'Vadum's story in the graphic novel. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:37, 20 November 2007 (UTC) heh...that guy...what a noob--User:JohnSpartan117 05:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Its much easier to read IF YOU DONT USE ALL CAPS AND YOU USE PUNCTUATION FishType1 18:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) O RLY OKAY LOOK THIS IS THE MOST POSSIBLE WAY JOHNSON SURVIVES HE DIDNT REALLY HUG THE ELIET AND IT WWAS JUST A HJOKE BY BUNGIE NOW STOP TYPING IN ALLCAPS AND NOT USING PUNCTUATION AND LRN2INTERNET PLZ =_= DavidJCobb 04:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Johnson Skin Johnsons skin is used throughout... I'm guessing that his skin is just the representation of a Black Sergeant. That would explain why theres so many and yet only several are "real". This theory could mean that the "Hugging Elite" is real, but it was hugging a different Marine.Forerunner 14:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Or they just didn't add code to ensure there was only one Johnson at a time. DavidJCobb 04:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Could we get a picture where they're actually hugging? Dragonblaze-052 00:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Demean the character "According to Bungie members on commentary of the Halo: Combat Evolved cut scene, the original idea for the cutscene on Legendary, didn't involve the Hugging Elite at all. In fact, Johnson was supposed to be on board a Pelican dropship. It is assumed this was not added as it would demean the character." How would having Johnson on a Pelican Dropship be demeaning? --Revan's Exile 14:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I remember reading a different account of the idea, where chief finds him hiding inside his longsword. Guardians-117 21:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) 2 words...Flash Clone!!! dundun duuuun!--Sangheili wunna be 17:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia "The Elite seems to grab Johnson's butt in the final cut. This is very strange." NO DUH! {C}Shouldn't it be something less....Normal?--Jredbaron96 01:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Jredbaron96 Does he really grab his butt? I just watched the cutscene and to me it looks like the Elite's hand dropped to Johnson's hip. It didn't look to me like he grabbed his butt at all.Fairfieldfencer FFF 13:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes he does...and in the halo: anniversery Johnson touches the elites rear.....bow chicka wort wort XD Sgt Stacker117 23:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) In Anniversary At the end of the Maw on Anniversary, in remastered graphics, Johnson grabs the Elite's ass, and the Elite looks pretty surprised, too.... Derp231 08:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Bow chicka wort wort Sgt Stacker117 23:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC)